


Lazy Thursdays

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: There’s nothing special about thursdays, especially when it’s cold outside. But there’s something special about Chaeyoung.





	Lazy Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigermochaeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/gifts).



> Look I just really love dubchaeng ok? There’s nothing more to it!

It would’ve been so beautiful to have been woken by pouring sunlight and chirping birds. So wonderful to wake in the comfortable warmth of the little bedroom and turn to see the flawless beauty on the pillow next to her. But that wasn’t the case. Dahyun woke simply because her softly snoring girlfriend had hogged the blanket in the early hours of a cold winter morning. Again.

“Oh come on…” Dahyun rasped as cool air hit her back where the shirt had crept up during the night, shuffling over to Chaeyoung’s side. Couldn’t bear just to pull the blanket from the sleeping girl, but could at least use her to warm her back up.

“Mhh, stop moving…” Chaeyoung complained under her breath, sighing deeply before yawning.

“Well you’re a blanket thief, so unless you want me to catch a cold, you better heat me back up.” Dahyun mumbled, turning her back to Chaeyoung and dragging her arm to ensue cuddles.

“Ew you’re cold.” Chaeyoung grumled, her voice hoarse with sleep but stronger than before.

“That’s your fault!” Dahyun whined.

“For heaven’s sake, you’re such a baby.” Chaeyoung clicked her tongue, and even though Dahyun couldn’t see her, she was sure that Chaeyoung was rolling her eyes. But then the blanket was pulled high over them and a petite body pressed against Dahyun, the younger girl’s nose burying in the blonde hair. With a hum, Dahyun tangled their fingers, holding their clasped hands above her own heart.

“Morning…” Chaeyoung said quietly, a smile in her voice.

“Morning, blanket thief.” Dahyun sighed.

“You really go big in the romance department babe.” Chaeyoung said dryly.

“Oh you have no idea how romantic I can be.” Dahyun chuckled.

“Really? So after three years you’re suddenly gonna stop masking all your cuteness with bad jokes you pick up from the back of the cereal pack?”

“I’m gonna leave you.” Dahyun threatened, kicking her lightly over the shin. Chaeyoung laughed loudly and nudged the older girl before tugging her onto her back.

“You won’t survive one day without me.” Chaeyoung shook her head, looking down at her grinning girlfriend.

“I won’t.” Dahyun agreed, smile still plastered to her face, taking in Chaeyoung’s face as if she didn’t already know every feature, as if it was the first time she had gotten to see her so up-close. Her short dark hair was tousled and her eyes glinted, the smile revealing both the dimple and canines that had originally caught Dahyun’s attention.

“What?” Chaeyoung asked, an amused expression on her face.

“Just thinking of the first time I saw you.” Dahyun mused. “So tiny and cute with your organic tea in your own mug, pencil in your hair.”

“It was so much longer then.” Chaeyoung chuckled, running a hard through the short brown locks. “I sometimes wonder if I cut it too short.”

“Definitely not, it’s hot.”

“Yeah?” Chaeyoung leaned down, hovering only an inch from Dahyun, breath hitting Dahyun’s upper lip, noses touching. Her eyes were even more breathtaking at this distance. As if you could get a glimpse of her world through them.

“Definitely.” Dahyun breathed, angling her face to catch Chaeyoung’s lips. They were still swollen from sleep, moving lazily against Dahyun’s.

“When did you get back last night?” Dahyun asked when Chaeyoung hummed and drew back.

“Around one, maybe half past?” Chaeyoung answered.

“It’s not even eight, you should sleep more. It’s lazy thursday after all.” Dahyun pushed Chaeyoung gently onto her back, settling above her, stroking lose strands from her forehead and kissing it chastely.

“Mm, I love lazy thursdays.” Chaeyoung’s words slurred slightly. “But I’m hungry…”

“If you go back to sleep, I’ll make us breakfast then.” Dahyun offered, pecking Chaeyoung’s lips. Not for any particular reason, except that the older girl loved how plump they were in the morning. Loved how sensitive they were and how easy it was to tease Chaeyoung by scraping over the bottom lip with her teeth.

“We could just make out and then make breakfast?” Chaeyoung offered.

“That would defeat the purpose of you getting more sleep.” Dahyun kissed here again. Chastely, lazily, repeatedly until Chaeyoung stopped responding, and her mouth fell open slightly. And maybe a few more after that, just because she looked so cute.

 

Carefully, Dahyun snuck out from the warm thick covers, shivering immediately at the cold that hit her. She grabbed a pair of her fluffy socks and Chaeyoung’s green sweatshirt, putting both on before leaving the room. And good thing she did, as the main room that served as both kitchen and living room was even colder. Dahyun checked the heater before opening the fridge, getting eggs and milk. Found the toaster in the cabinet under the counter and toast from the overhead cupboard. Plugged the toaster in and turned to grab her phone and headphones, continuing her playlist from last night.

 

Before long, water boiled in the kettle and the room smelled like warm bread. Whisking milk and eggs and cinnamon together, Dahyun hummed along to the song, rapping under her breath at her favorite parts.

Then one of the white earphones was pulled away and arms wrapped around her waist.

“You should’ve gone pro.” Said Chaeyoung’s tired voice, chin resting on Dahyun’s shoulder.

“You’d rather date a rapper than a pianist?” Dahyun chuckled, soaking the crisp toast in the french toast mix, pulling it with a pair of chopsticks and putting it on the warm buttered pan. It sizzled satisfactorily.

Chaeyoung just shrugged and pressed a kiss to Dahyun’s shoulder.

“Wasn’t the point of me making breakfast, that you sleep in?”

“Couldn’t sleep without you.” Chaeyoung hummed.

“And here I was, seizing the moment to serve my girlfriend breakfast in bed and you go and ruin it for me.” Dahyun clicked her tongue.

“Cheese…” Chaeyoung said quietly.

“No I think you need glasses, this is in fact french toast.” Dahyun pointed to the bread lifting a slice to check how it was coming along.

“French huh?” Chaeyoung mused. “I know a few french moves too.”

“Oh god.” Dahyun rolled her eyes, cheeks hurting from smiling. Knew that Chaeyoung could see both. Allowed the younger girl to dig into the pocket of the green sweater and withdraw Dahyun’s phone. Chaeyoung unlocked it, pulling the chord from it, disposing of the earphones entirely.

While Dahyun checked the toast again, Chaeyoung put on a song, making the older girl snort. It wasn’t anything Dahyun would’ve ever chosen. French riviera music, with harmonica and everything. And the music poured from the little loudspeakers at the bottom of the phone, filling the room with roses and sunshine and saltwater. Leaning her head against the younger girl’s, Dahyun sighed, reminiscing of a time yet to come. When they could live off their art and travel the world, walk on the brick roads in some little old town in the south of France, surrounded by yellow and red houses, drying clothes hanging between the houses, flowers on every balcony. If they ever got that far.

A hand grabbed gently around Dahyun’s wrist and another took the chopsticks from Dahyun’s hand. Turned the toast, causing the wet mix to sizzle anew, mixing with the sound of their dreams. Chaeyoung put the chopsticks down, and turned Dahyun in her arms.

“What are you-”

“Dance with me.” Chaeyoung hummed, arms wrapping around Dahyun’s neck.

“I’m making breakfast.” Dahyun chuckled, automatically resting her hands on Chaeyoung’s hips.

“Still. Dance with me.” Chaeyoung pouted.

Dahyun shook her head at the silly girl and let her move them slowly, barely moving, just rocking in rhythm to the music. Maybe it was the way Chaeyoung giggled when Dahyun stepped on her foot on purpose, or maybe the way she smiled and wrapped Dahyun closer, but the older girl couldn’t help angling her face to nip at Chaeyoung’s lips, feeling the laugh against her own. Kissed her again and again, sound fading from her conscience, moving slowly around the room to the beat of their hearts, flush against the younger girl.

“Now who’s showing off their french skills?” Chaeyoung remarked as Dahyun lost herself in the moment, licking over Chaeyoung’s lip.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Dahyun grumbled, but pulled back before Chaeyoung could do as told.

“What?” Chaeyoung frowned, allowing an inch or air between them.

“French. The toast..” Dahyun grimaced, letting go of Chaeyoung but letting her cling as she walked back to the stove, turning the toast. Slightly burned but not inedible. Chaeyoung turned the sound down.

“Good catch.” Chaeyoung acknowledged, sliding her hands down from Dahyun’s shoulders to wrap around her waist again, stuffing her hands into the pocket of the green sweater.

“Lucky I’d say. You’re incredibly distracting…” Dahyun turned off the stove and grabbed a plate from the cupboard on their right.

“Want extra cinnamon?” Dahyun turned her head to look at the younger girl, three pieces of french toast lying halfway on top of each other on the plate.

“Don’t I always?” Chaeyoung grinned.

Dahyun shrugged and poured a few teaspoons of cinnamon sugar over the toast. Before she could get Chaeyoung off her long enough to get to the table however, the tiny girl had pulled a piece off and started eating it over Dahyun’s shoulder. Quickly however she put it back and huffed in dismay.

“Not good?”

“No I’m getting your hair in it.”

“We could sit?”

“No just give me the hair tie.” Chaeyoung reached for Dahyun’s wrist, taking a black hair tie from it. Then combed through the older girl’s blonde hair, tying it into a bun on the top of her head.

“My crossaint!” Dahyun said dramatically.

“No vines before breakfast!” Chaeyoung swatted her arm.

“This is _during_ breakfast, I’m allowed.” Dahyun insisted.

“I’m gonna leave you and your dumbass jokes.” Chaeyoung grabbed the piece of french toast again, humming at the taste.

“Love you too.” Dahyun grabbed the other half of the piece Chaeyoung had broken up. Chaeyoung nudged her and kissed her cheek, disposing a crumb on Dahyun’s skin that the older girl wiped away with a whine. Chaeyoung just chuckled and ate her breakfast, a hand still flat against Dahyun’s stomach inside the front pocket of the sweater, occasionally scratching lightly, making Dahyun squirm and giggle.

 

“Best breakfast in bed, ever.” Chaeyoung hummed as she finished the last piece.

“It was litterally just burnt french toast, I didn’t even get you orange juice or tea.” Dahyun turned slightly to look at Chaeoung. She was resting her head on Dahyun’s chin once more, eyes closed.

“You can get me orange juice and bring it to bed.” Chaeyoung suggested lazily, stuffing the now free hand back into Dahyun’s front pocket with the other. Shuffled closer.

“Mh, I guess.” Dahyun said sceptically.

“Stop pouting and get it for me.”

“Bossy.” Dahyun noted.

“I’ll french you if you do.” Chaeyoung wiggled her torso.

“You’ll french me anyways.” Dahyun argued.

“True.” Chaeyoung said. “But if you ever call it frenching in public, I’m seriously gonna leave you.”

Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung’s hands from her pocket to turn in her arms, raising an eyebrow at her.

“First of all, you started. And second of all, how about you stop pretending you’re not gonna be with me forever. It’s you and me babe, we’re stuck together.”

Chaeyoung pulled back, confusion in her eyes. “Are you proposing to me?”

“What? No.” Dahyun’s cheeks burned immediately. “Why? Do you want me to?”

“Maybe?” Chaeyoung shrugged. “Hadn’t really considered it.”

“Then maybe I will. When you least expect it.” Dahyun said, trying - and failing - to wink at Chaeyoung. Settled for the feeling of the younger girl’s lips on herred cheek, a breathy giggle hitting her skin, sending sparks through her body.

“Now are you gonna get me that orange juice or what?” Chaeyoung pulled back, a smirk on her face. Dahyun narrowed her eyes but got glasses and the bottle of juice from the fridge. Poured them each a glass.

Waited until Chaeyoung had put the glass to her lips.

“Marry me.”

It worked like a charm. Chaeyoung halfway choked in the juice, sputtering and coughing, hitting her chest and then staring at Dahyun with open mouth and watery eyes from almost choking.

“I’m gonna fucking break up with you, trying to kill me like that!” The younger girl said loudly, voice high-pitched.

“Is that a yes?” Dahyun grinned.

“I swear to god Kim Dahyun, I’m gonna kill you and-. Fine, I’ll marry you. But only because I want to inherit all your years of student debt.”

“I’ll take it.” Dahyun shrugged and took the glass from Chaeyoung, setting both on the kitchen counter. Yelped  and wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s neck as she lifted Dahyun up. Kissed her hard and long, tasting the orange juice on her lips and tongue. Pulled back and looked down at the short haired girl.

“You did french me for the orange juice.”

Chaeyoung immediately let go, Dahyun’s feet hitting the floor with a thump, but her arms still firmly wrapped around her neck.

“Is this what I signed up for, for the rest of my life?” Chaeyoung asked dryly.

“That and my dumbass cereal box jokes.”

“Ugh, fine.” Chaeyoung huffed and shook her head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am.” Dahyun agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or come talk to me on twitter at @soveryunicorn


End file.
